Tokarev TT-33
The Tokarev TT-33 is a Russian pistol which appears in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, ''and ''Call of Duty: World at War. Call of Duty: United Offensive The TT-33 is the Soviet's pistol of choice in United Offensive. It has eight rounds in its magazine and has mediocre accuracy and does average damage. It is advised not to use this weapon unless the magazine in the primary weapon is out and there is not enough time to reload. However, this weapon can be very valuable for a bolt-action user that need to get through a tight space. Since bolt-action rifles are difficult to use in close quarters, a pistol will give a player enough firepower and firing speed he needs to get through a building alive. Image:tt33_uo.png| Image:tt33iron_uo.png|Ironsights Call of Duty: Finest Hour The Tokarev is seen in the hands of every commissar in the Russian campaign, but can never be used by the player. Call of Duty 2 In Call of Duty 2, the pistol differs from'' Call of Duty: United Offensive as it is now the TT-30, not the '33. In multiplayer, it is standard issue to all players on the Soviet team. It is a generally poor weapon for anywhere beyond close range, as it has a very sudden and relatively high recoil. It also has mediocre damage, killing in 3 or so shots. It can be used to some effect in close quarters, and should not be aimed as its cross hairs are quite small, but is easily bested by any automatic weapon, and even a player with a rifle can easily best another using the TT-30. It also has a weak melee attack, only being advantageous in the sense that it's a quick movement compared to other weapons. Compared to the Luger, it is generally better, as it has argueably better iron sights, especially without the jumpy toggle of the Luger. Image:tt33_2.png| Image:tt33iron 2.png|Ironsights ''Call of Duty: World at War Singleplayer The Tokarev TT-33 is a standard pistol in the Russian campaign. It has slightly slower reload than other pistols when reloaded mid-magazine, but it has a fast empty reload. This side arm is used mainly by the Soviet Red Army campaign as a starting pistol for each mission. It can occasionally be seen used by Soviet soldiers. It is not necessarily a bad weapon to use, but a player should consider switching it for a better weapon, especially on harder difficulties. Multiplayer The Tokarev TT-33 is unlocked at level 21. The pistol has very low recoil, that combined with decent damage, (equal to the Colt M1911, Walther P38, and Nambu) make it an extremely effective sidearm. An experienced user can fire the weapon at speeds faster than those of an SMG, essentially providing the user with a weapon that can outclass an SMG at close range. Although most players tend towards the .357 Magnum, if a Tokarev is used correctly it can squeeze off enough rounds to take down a player before the Magnum's recoil settles after its first shot. Since the Tokarev is the final pistol to be unlocked before the Magnum, some players tend to believe it is more powerful than the other non-Magnum pistols, but this is not the case, as all non-Magnum pistols in World at War do the exact same damage. File:tt33_5.png File:tt33iron_5.png|Ironsight Trivia *In Call of Duty: World at War DS, there is a mix-up for the sound files for the TT-33, as the weapon sounds like the Webley Mk IV revolver in Campaign and Quick Play. However, this situation is not present in multiplayer. *In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, during the first mission, the commissar on the boat can be seen using the TT-33. No pistols can be used or obtained in-game. *In Call of Duty 2, the iron sights are more aligned towards the left. *The semi-circle on the ironsights in Call of Duty: World at War is slanted slightly to the right. *In Call of Duty: United Offensive, while aiming down the sights, the front sight is unseen. Category:Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:DS weapons